Alicia Archard
A magus of the Archard family, Alicia is a high-class resident of the city and a student at Junction City High School. Often devoted to her studies as a magus, she can often be found in the Archard Residence basement, refining her own magecraft techniques in the family workshop. Profile Background The Archard family line dates back to the arrival of the first colonists of the northern Americas in the late 1500's, hailing originally from England. Though their ancestry has a clear note that the Archard family were present in the Lost Colony of Roanoke around the time the mysterious disappearance happened, and though they are proof that one, if not a few people, survived what happened, there are no records that contain any detail to be found. The only thing of note is that the line of magi appears to begin from that point, though naturally that portion of knowledge is known only to the family itself. After that point, the Archard family arrived on mainland America, initially settling amongst other English colonies and keeping mostly to themselves in the wake of the Roanoke disaster, and nor did they compete against other magus families for power or ownership of land, preferring peaceful survival and the private practice of their magecraft. It wasn't until 1775, when the enterprising Alfonse Frederick Archard took it upon himself to get involved in the establishment of a small town in what is now the State of Maine, that the Archard family finally took and hold a proper presence in the larger scope of Magus society. Alfonse, who specialised in the use of natural energy to strengthen boundary field placement, sensed the workings of mana in the base of the land the Town was being founded on. This had no doubt drawn the people to settle here by subliminal means, but Alfonse Archard was the first magus on-site to recognise what it could truly become. This achievement, as well as their level of prestige, allowed them to negotiate with the Magus Association of the Clock Tower for the role of Second Owners of the land they had discovered, and the Archard family have presided over it as magi ever since. As of Amelia Deborah Archard's passing, her son Alfred has taken up full position as Second Owner and presides over Junction City's supernatural side, fulfilling the duties of watching over other magical and spiritual powers in Junction as well as working to ensure the stability of the location. Personal Life Alicia Augustine Archard, born March 15th 1997, is the only child of her parents and thus the immedaite heir to her family's legacy. Personality Things and stuff. Abilities Archard Family Magic Passed down from generation to generation for the last 500 years, the Archard magecraft specialises in two types - Boundary Fields and Familiar Creation. The former relates to their overall objective to reach the Origin, whilst the familiars are meant to protect them in their goals. Whilst they originally only utilised boundary fields, they gained the potency and techniques for the creation of familiars in the late 1600's when a member of the Lowell family married into theirs, when the Lowell's magic circuits were beginning to decline heavily. Boundary Fields As the newest heir to the Archard family, Alicia (to be continued because goddamn roleplays) Category:FateLine Category:Archive